Fairy Ring
by CRuShVSky
Summary: A fairy ring is a mythical place where the Fae roam, dance and play. But disturbing a Fairy ring comes at a price, those who step inside a Fairy ring don't come out and are instead replaced by Changelings. Typically Changelings are harmless, going through life with an instinctual knowledge of the timeline and no desire to change it. These three Changelings are anything but normal.
1. demons,shields, and keys

**Chapter 1: Demons, Keys, and Shields**

**Valentina's P.O.V**

**Quietly, I moved around the debris. My world was falling apart. The entire city was destroyed. My home was gone. I felt so sad, but I could not shed a tear. Father always taught me that ,no matter how bad it gets, I have to save my tears. I could see a small hand sticking out of the rocks. I tried to maneuver my way to it, but I was hurt badly. There seemed to be a cut across my leg. A very deep cut. Trying hard not to strain myself, I yelled for help. My shields had been effective, but I was losing magic energy. I could still hear the roar of a terrifying beast. How was I going to escape this? A girl, maybe three or four years older than me, came running down the refuse. As soon as she caught my eye, the small hand began to wave and grasp for something, anything within reach. **

**" Hey, get your ass over here and help me!" I yelled at the girl.**

**I grabbed the small hand and pulled hard. Suddenly a girl popped through the rubble. The brunette was close to my age, or she was possibly younger than me. I remember that I was only eleven at the time. I was only a child. She started to cough and then sat up. The fire-engine redhead showed up in that same moment. **

**"Stupid children, what the hell are you doing lying around? Can you not see the towering demon about one hundred paces in front of us?" she yelled with her eyes glowing in rage.**

**Immeadiately, I looked around for the large beast. There seemed to be humming coming from the odd girl, creepy humming. I threw pebbles at the stupid demon. None of the pebbles hit the monster as it slowly moved to the mountain pass. The song that the girl was singing came out in small pieces. **

**"... send shivers down your spine." she sang under her breath.**

**I felt my vision growing dim as I tried to help the smaller girl up to get out of the way. The scary girl used an even scarier magic to destroy the two mountains that the beast stood between . At this point the little one was on my back, and I was hauling ass to the nearest building. That is one crossfire that you would not want to be caught in. I brought the girl to a small cottage that lacked a roof, and a door. **

**" What is your name?" I asked the girl. " Skyla," she whispered. "I'm Val," I replied. " And I am Sylvanis," the scary girl's voice came, " Let's get out of here before things get worse." **

**I lifted the small girl onto my back once again. Even her little weight was hard for me to carry. Although I was hurt and having visual difficulties, I held her tight against my back. **

**We walked like that for a while, in dark silence that was surely not going to be broken. Skyla had been asleep for that while. Out of nowhere, a girl with purple eyes and odd clothing appeared. **

**"Are you hurt, darling?" she scremed frantically while rushing to Sky. " What the, who are you? Where did you come from?" Sylvanis yelled to the odd-ball that had a fantastic appearing act. That's when Sky, a nickname that I had come up with, woke up. **

**" Don't worry, it's just my spirit. Nini, did I summon you?" she questioned groggily. " No, silly child. You were in danger, so I summoned myself." " I'm okay, Nini, really. These girls saved me!" **

**At this point I understood that Sky was a celestial wizard. If she used celestial magic, and I re-quipped; What the hell was Syl's, another nickname I had so cleverlly developed, magic? Now everyone was arguing about what we were supposed to do now, why we had Sky, where we were going, etc. **

**"Would you all just SHUT UP!" the flame head screeched. **

**After that we continued our silent journey. I was not sure who I was with, honestly, but I felt like we already shared a bond that was not soon to be broken.**


	2. crush

Fairy Ring

Chapter 2: Crush

Syl's POV

Why aren't they talking? Sure, I asked them to shut up but not forever! I really hate the quiet. Oh no, did I say something to offend them?! Wait, calm down, Sly Sylvie Syntrivi does not panic! Get a grip! Oh, but what if I reminded them of something horrible. No! keep it together Sylvanas! Just because you don't interact with others a lot, are more than a little off kilter, and are ever so slighty terrifying does not mean that you automatically drive off everyone you so much as glare at. Analyze the situation.

Needs: Shelter, First-aid

Alies: Celestial mage, Re-equipper, Celestial spirit

Condition: Celestial mage is in need of serious medical attention, Re-equipper is bruised, but otherwise fine although she is magically exhausted, Celestial spirit is completely fine and magically fresh.

Me? I'm fine. Magically, only about one-third charged, but I'm fine. No need to panic.

"It's getting late. We should make camp."

Okay, camp? Yeah, I can do that.

Needs: Shelter Priority: Apha

Let's see what materials we have to work with here. Rocks? Useless, Forest? Trees! Yes, I can work with trees. Crush the trees and use the limbs to make a tent, simple. Okay, I can do this. I walked for a few more yards into a clearing and turned to face the rag-tag bunch of mages behind me.

"We'll make camp here. Stand back and cover your eyes. Shrapnel damage would not be ideal right now" Or ever.

Whipping back around to face the trees at the far end of the clearing, I raised my arm, palm out, arm extended, elbow slightly bent to handle the recoil. Now_, Crush_. The tree bent at the first impact of my magic energy, then quickly snapped apart in a shower of twig, bark, and branches. I love my magic, and the science behind it. You see, the basics of Crush magic is a mixture of speed and sound. If you end up going fast enough you break this thing called the sound barrier. Now, the sound barrier is the speed at which sound becomes solid, touchable, _Impactable_. What Crush does is takes these sound waves and pushes them forward breaking, shattering, _crushing_ everything in it's path. A gasp escaped from the celestial wizard's small lips.

" What the hell was that?" It seems I startled the Re-quipter.

" Crush magic. I've only ever heard about it." Oooh I like the spirit! She speakes with the proper awe befiting one who has seen the wonders of Crush for the first time, unlike that bratty Re-quipter. Honestly who reacts to seeing the strength of sound by saying 'what the hell'? So uncultured...The re-equipper has quite a mouth on her too. Are her parents aware of this? I hope they are, so they can do something about it. Do people still wash children's mouths out with soap?

"Gather the wood, we will make a tent."

For the next two hours I snapped trees like twigs while the re-quipter gathered what I broke and the spirit tended to her master. That reminds me, I should proably give her the key I... acquired. Hey, don't look at me like that it was shiny! Anyway I called out the spirit bouned to the key once, took me almost all my magic energy - Note to self: don't try to use any magic other than your own unless you want to be completely exhausted for a week after. Yes, I believe he would be good for her. Once we had enough materials to built a decent sized tent, I reversed the magic iIhad used on the limbs, drawing my magic back to make a flawless shelter.

" Nighttime children, into the tent,let's go."

I shimmied into the farthest corner of the tent,looked back at the other girls who were standing there and raised an eyebrow.

" Well? Are you witing for a written invitation?"Actually I think I have some invitations in my back pocket if that's the issue, though I don't think any of them have come into the tent written on them... oh wait they're moving. The re-quipter, Val I think her name was, scrambled to get inside, while the spirit heaved her mistress up and carried her over. I heard a quiet protest from the bundle of bruises and broken bones.

"Nini, why are we moving?"

"We're going into the tent that Sylvanias and Valentina made."

"...kay."

I turned on my side and began to drift off to sleep, I was almost asleep when something behind me shifted. And kept shifting.

" Will you go to sleep?!"

"..." Finally quite. Thank Scylla, for a moment I thought I'd never get to-

Shift

"Okay, What's up!?"

" I can't sleep... will you sing to me?"

Well I'm impressed she hasn't fainted yet, what with all her injuries. I suppose..

" Ding dong, I know you can hear me.

Open up the door, I only wanna play a little.

Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting!

It's already too late for you to try and run away.

I see you through the window,

Our eyes are locked together

I can sense your horror

Though, I'd like to see it closer

Ding dong, here I come to find you.

Hurry up and run,

Let's play a little game and have fun!

Ding dong where is it you've gone to?

Do you think you've won?

Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun!

I hear your footsteps,

Thumping loudly through the hallways.

I can hear your sharp breaths.

You're not very good at hiding.

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me!

Knock knock I am at your door now.

I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission.

Knock knock I'm inside your room now.

Where is it you've hid?

Our game of Hide and Seek's about to end.

I'm coming closer,

Looking underneath your bed, but-

You're not here, I wonder..

could you be inside the closet?

Ding dong, I have found you!

Ding dong you were hiding here!(Now you're it!)

Ding dong, finally found you, dear! (Now you're it!)

Ding dong, looks like I have won!(Now you're it!)

Ding dong, pay the consequence"

When I looked back at the Celestial wizard, she was mercifully asleep.

"Good night my darlings, sleep tight."

**Val's P.O.V**

**I'm stuck her with crazy people! Kali protect me...**

* * *

><p>Link to Hide and Seek<p>

Sky's lullaby- watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk


End file.
